Star Wars: Sabotage
by Jorus C'baoth
Summary: 3BBY. The Death Star is nearing completion and Director Orson Krennic couldn't be happier... Until signs begin to point to sabotage. This story is complete, apparently I forgot to click that when I uploaded it.


A/N: This story began writing somewhere in the middle of season 3 of _Star Wars Rebels_ , after I had seen _Rogue One_. The novel _Thrawn_ had not yet been released when I started, and only the final scene was written after. There was a certain amount of going through and adjusting Thrawn's rank throughout the story after I started reading _Thrawn_ , because I wasn't quite sure when in his Imperial career I wanted to set the story, but there's a slight hint throughout the book that he's aware of the Death Star's construction and so I had to just say "The hell with it" and decided to set it just about before the Battle of Batonn mentioned in _Rebels_.

The good thing about writing the final scene after I started reading _Thrawn_ was that I got to add in a couple cameos at the end.

* * *

His pulse was pounding in his ears, yet despite this, he heard every footstep, every clatter of stormtrooper armor as he navigated the airless halls of the battle station. Only a portion of it was complete, thus the lack of oxygen within. He wore a pressure suit, much like the stormtroopers did, and carried a tank of oxygen.

He was just lucky that the stormtroopers weren't looking for him yet, and by the time they would be, he'd be gone.

He felt sweat drip down his forehead, but thanks to the pressure suit, he could do nothing. He merely put it out of his mind and continued on his journey through the station's interior. He turned down a corridor that had just been finished less than a week ago and checked his chronometer. He had a little less than four minutes before he needed to be as far out of the corridor as possible. _It's now or never,_ he thought.

He found a technician hard at work on an electrical panel and realized this was his chance. He just needed to be as close to the man as possible, and no one would hear the shot. He drew his blaster and grabbed the man by the shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said, then squeezed the trigger. The blaster kicked in his hand, but the shot was silent.

Then he realized that the lack of atmosphere meant a lack of sound. He'd never heard the stormtroopers' footsteps, nor anything other than his pulse. All of the sounds were in his head, and no one had heard the blaster shot that had just killed the technician. He had just completed his objective with no threats other than his own nerves.

He'd wipe the sweat from his brow, if only he could remove his helmet.

He reached into the pack at his side and found the thermal detonator pack he'd smuggled aboard. On the outside, it looked exactly like any other electrical box anyone would find on the Death Star, and so had the scanning crew seen when they examined it. In reality, it was a complex device, carefully lined with multiple explosives in such a way that it only _looked_ as though it was a simple electrical box.

It was a feat of engineering fit for a battle station designed to destroy worlds.

He replaced the panel the technician had been working on and then placed the box over it. It would look out of place only to those who had a knowledge of the Death Star's designs, and of those would confuse only two. He found the hidden switch along the side and started the detonation countdown.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He'd accomplished his mission with far fewer headaches than he'd thought possible when Dr. Erso outlined the plan.

* * *

Orson Krennic felt a familiar surge of pride as he stared out at the progressing Death Star. He saw a group of shuttles leaving one of the completed hangar bays, likely a work shift leaving for the remainder of the rotation. It was nothing of interest, the majority of the workforce was droids, now that the Geonosians had been exterminated. The only humans that needed to be there mostly performed maintenance work on the droids or the few things that droids were incapable of doing.

He pulled off his gloves and placed them on the desk in his quarters. His light cruiser was always positioned so that his quarters faced the battle station, something he insisted on purely so that he could view his work whenever he was in his quarters. The moments the station was out of his sight were moments he couldn't see it being constructed, and he _needed_ to see it being built.

Krennic took note of a shuttle trailing behind the others, then returned his focus to the Death Star. The latest estimation from Galen put its completion within the four years, mostly relating to the logistics of the superlaser, harnessing the right amount of energy from a group of kyber crystals and finding the right design to the focusing dish.

He sat down on his cot and removed his boots, then took off his jacket and undershirt. He needed rest much like the work shift did. He put his head on his pillow and looked upon his masterpiece one last time before he let himself drift to sleep, hopefully to dreams of what he'd do to Tarkin once the project was completed.

Krennic had yet to reach REM sleep when the alarm woke him. His eyes shot open and then he was on his feet less than a second later, his gaze focused on the damage he could see from his quarters.

A portion of the Death Star's outer wall was floating away from the station, as was the body of a humanoid as well as several construction droids. The fires would have been killed by the lack of atmosphere, but that had done little to his nerves. The Death Star was now... _injured_ , for lack of a better term.

Krennic dressed again in moments, and was on his way to the cruiser's bridge when his second in command, Pterro, brought him a datapad detailing the damage. He didn't need the report, he knew every meter of the incomplete battle station, and a view of the wound inflicted upon it from his quarters had told him all that was necessary.

"Someone explain to me how this could have _happened!_ " he shouted upon reaching the bridge. He saw several officers jump in their seats. "Do none of you even have a _theory_?"

A lieutenant, Krennic recognized his name as Detaan, stepped forward. "Director, perhaps..." he stammered out, "perhaps... A faulty conduit caused a rupture."

Krennic reached for the datapad he'd had a moment ago and called up a hologram of the corpse he'd seen floating away from the station. "All of the work crews were leaving the battle station, why was this man still there?"

The voice that answered his question came not from someone stationed on his bridge, but from the hologram that had just appeared in front of the viewport. The voice was one he recognized instantly, and despised to no end.

"That's but one of the questions that will be answered once my investigator arrives."

Grand Moff Tarkin's clipped voice silenced the bridge, and Krennic wanted _so much_ to silence the transmission. "Governor Tarkin," he said, walking over to the shimmering blue image of his superior – in rank, though nothing more. "I was unaware you had been informed of the situation."

"As has the Emperor, Director Krennic, that is why my investigator is already en route to you now."

"I hardly think an outside investigator is necessary for this. My people know the Death Star in and out, and are quite capable of deducing whether this was a simple mechanical failure or sabotage."

Tarkin glared at him. From across space, though the lens of a holoprojector, Tarkin's gaze _still_ gave Krennic pause. "You will see to it that the investigator is given everything he needs to discover the truth of this matter, Director Krennic. He should be there within a few short hours."

Krennic sighed. "And who is this investigator, Governor?"

* * *

Krennic should have guessed Tarkin would send someone so... _Disgusting_... To do the job. The mere _idea_ of a nonhuman poking around his ship or his Death Star as if the creature owned the place was revolting. But, Krennic would do as Tarkin ordered, if for no other reason than to get the creature out of his hair as fast as possible.

The shuttle docked with his cruiser and the investigator stepped off the ramp and immediately Krennic's stomach churned. The blue skin was bad enough, but the _eyes_ were what unsettled him the most. Red as blood, with black pupils that didn't seem to have a bit of soul to them.

Admiral Thrawn made his way down the corridor to where Krennic was standing and offered a short bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Director Krennic," Thrawn said in his alien accent. Krennic wasn't sure where the captain came from, but the idea of an entire world of his kind would have made Krennic shake if he were in more private surroundings. "Governor Tarkin has given me all the available information, and has assured me that an on-site investigation can commence in short order."

Krennic wanted to draw his blaster and shoot Thrawn dead, but he knew assassinating an alien that managed to work his way to the Emperor's inner circle would be the fast track to exile in the Unknown Regions. Instead, he simply handed Thrawn a datapad. "We've made some progress since the Grand Moff explained you were on your way. A faulty power conduit seems to be the cause."

Thrawn's eyes traced every line of information on the datapad's screen. He didn't look up when he asked, "And the body found in the debris field?"

"One of the work crew, killed in the explosion. Likely working on that power conduit."

Thrawn finally looked up from the datapad. The datapad projected a hologram of the worker's body a few inches from Krennic's face. "Most of the damage from the explosion was concentrated on the left side of his body." Thrawn pointed to the burns and marks on the worker's space suit. "Except for this one." The alien then pointed to a hole in the man's gut. "This indicates a blaster fired at extreme close range, likely within centimeters of the worker."

Krennic glared at the alien. "Are you suggesting he was murdered? Whatever for?"

Thrawn's face held a neutral look as he uttered one word: "Sabotage."

* * *

Krennic led Thrawn through the Death Star's incomplete corridors to the location of the explosion. Even in a space suit, Thrawn was disgusting to look at. He could still see those red eyes through the faceplate, and it was repulsive.

The corridor of the explosion was still a mangled, broken mess, despite the construction crew's best efforts. Krennic would have to remember to reprimand them once Thrawn was out of sight.

The alien knelt down and examined the ruptured conduit that had been the cause of the explosion. The damage was considerable, so very distressing. It wouldn't take _long_ to get this corridor repaired, and this area was only marginally important - when completed, it would lead to fire control, but it was one of four corridors that would do the same job - but the fact that Krennic's Death Star had been touched _at all_ was as disgusting as Thrawn was.

Krennic let his thoughts drift to whoever would _consider_ sabotaging the Death Star. Everyone on the construction crew had been properly vetted and only those loyal to the project were even allowed to know about it. If Thrawn was correct and someone had considered something so foolish, would they have infiltrated Krennic's work crews with that purpose or had they come to it after discovering the station's awesome purpose?

If it was the latter, it only meant that the Death Star's destructive capabilities were dangerous enough that even the _thought_ of its use was enough to scare someone into trying to destroy it before it was completed. If it was the former, it meant even _more_.

"Director," Thrawn said, interrupting his thoughts and calling him over. Krennic stepped closer to the alien, but not too much. "There was someone else here."

"This section was under constant maintenance, this is hardly news."

"But all of them would have been knowledgeable in the area of conduit maintenance and the correct handling of the conduit panels, correct?"

"I fail to see what you're getting at."

"Telltale signs of a rushed attempt at opening and closing this panel, no more recent than the explosion itself. This part of the bulkhead was shielded from the explosion."

Krennic was suddenly intrigued. Thrawn had actually _found_ evidence of sabotage? Even the thought of that was surprising. Krennic inspected the bulkhead and the conduit casing himself, realizing that the alien was correct. Marks along the edge, where the saboteur's suit would have scratched the casing.

"Only someone with intimate knowledge of electrical systems and this station's plans would have been able to cause this kind of damage," Thrawn concluded. The alien stood and began back down the corridor. "Please, Director, I would like a list of such people." The alien turned around to look at Krennic once more and added, "Beginning with Galen Erso."

* * *

If not for the difference in species alone, Krennic realized that Thrawn and Galen Erso could be brothers. They had similar structures to their faces, similar cheekbones, similar noses. Even their eyes were similar, though a pair of them were blood red naturally and another pair had red lines due to a lack of sleep. Krennic was always telling Galen to sleep a little more soundly, but nothing he'd said to the scientist had made an impact. Nonetheless, the alien and Galen bore a resemblance to one another that astounded him.

The two hadn't yet spoken, but they seemed to be studying one another. Krennic assumed that Galen saw what he saw, and was taking mental steps to prepare himself for whatever questions Thrawn had for him. Krennic had heard of Thrawn's other interrogations, how the alien had gotten answers out of people who didn't seem to know what the questions truly were.

The unfortunate thing being that Galen Erso had no ability to lie. Thrawn would see the truth as Krennic did, as plain as the sun on a cloudless day. If Thrawn somehow directly Galen into Krennic's more… _Unique_ methods of getting the work done, Thrawn could take that to Tarkin and get Krennic removed from the weapon's progress.

"Doctor Erso, it's an honor to meet you," the alien began as the two of them sat down at the table in the conference room. It had been some time since Krennic had been to Eadu, the room had changed subtly. Fewer chairs. "I don't wish to take up too much of your time, I only wish to ask you a few questions. You're not under suspicion in any way, though I believe someone on your staff to have been behind the sabotage attempt on the battle station."

Galen's face didn't change. He kept his focus on Thrawn. "I find it hard to believe that a member of my crew would be capable of sabotage. Everyone here on Eadu has been thoroughly checked and rechecked against possible treason. We've all come up negative."

"These checks and rechecks you speak of, are they the same each time?"

Galen seemed to consider the question. "No."

"Interesting." Thrawn tapped at a few screens on his datapad. "I see you requested permission to witness the construction of the battle station and Director Krennic denied it."

Krennic's eye twitched. Of course Thrawn would mention _that_.

Galen responded, "Director Krennic explained to me that we were pressed for time and my request would be accepted at another time. I understood his feelings."

"When was the last time you spoke with any of the work crew?"

Galen shifted in his seat a moment, but retained his composure. "I haven't spoken to any of the construction crews. My scientists and I maintain a minimum of contact with them, only stepping in when we've revised a section of the plans. The superlaser has taken up the majority of my time."

Thrawn nodded. "Very well, Doctor Erso, thank you for your time." The alien stood, so did Galen and so did Krennic. "If you'd be so kind as to send in your immediate subordinate, my interviews should not interrupt your work."

"Of course," Galen said. He offered a small bow, then turned to Krennic and did the same. "Admiral, Director."

When Galen was out of the room, Krennic returned to his seat. "Nothing wrong with Doctor Erso, I assume."

Thrawn turned to him. "You sound certain."

Krennic snorted out a laugh. "You don't know Galen Erso like I do, the man is incapable of being insincere."

The alien continued to look at him. "I'll take your experience into consideration, Director." Thrawn returned his gaze to the door as the next scientist walked into the room and the interrogation began anew.

Krennic was beginning to wonder if Thrawn was worth the trust placed in him by Tarkin.

* * *

Krennic and Thrawn matched paces with one another as they arrived on the bridge of the _Executrix_. Tarkin was standing at the viewport, watching the Death Star and its almost completely halted construction. The sight was almost disheartening, but he knew that the work would begin again soon, once this saboteur had been discovered.

As far as Krennic could see, no progress had truly been made on that front. The interrogations on Eadu had uncovered no information, no mastermind behind any sort of conspiracy to destroy Krennic's weapon before it was completed. It all seemed to be leading to a single saboteur acting on their own to disrupt his masterpiece.

But Thrawn didn't seem to agree with that.

"Admiral Thrawn, Director Krennic," Tarkin addressed them. Krennic wasn't the least bit pleased to be spoken to _after_ the alien, but he said nothing. "I trust your expedition to Eadu was insightful."

"Very," Thrawn said, "though I regret to inform that we are no closer to finding the _individual_ behind the sabotage."

"Explain."

Krennic spoke before Thrawn could. "What we've discovered is that the sabotage was the action of one man, hellbent on making certain the weapon is never completed. I believe a scrub of the entire work crew, replacements for everyone except those key to specific areas."

Tarkin turned around. "Is this assessment correct, Thrawn?"

The alien's neutral expression didn't change. "Perhaps if I could be permitted to speak with you in person, Governor?"

What? Was the alien trying something? Krennic was furious now, but he fought to maintain his own composure. He wasn't too certain he was succeeding.

Tarkin nodded. "Of course. Director, remain here." With that, the alien and the Moff strode off away from Krennic and off the bridge.

And Krennic desperately wanted to know what was being said…

* * *

Tarkin sealed the room behind him. Thrawn looked neither surprised nor concerned, and stood there waiting for the right time to speak. Tarkin sat down behind his desk and motioned for Thrawn to take the seat across.

"You and Krennic don't agree." He knew of no other reason why Thrawn would ask to speak with him privately. He'd known Thrawn for some time now, and knew that the man didn't speak his mind in private if it wasn't the correct course of action.

"Director Krennic believes this to be the work of a single saboteur who has escaped notice. He wants to remove the current construction crew not because he knows the saboteur is there, but because he sees no other option. I believe this saboteur to have been recruited by someone else, someone higher up the project's ladder than Director Krennic would like to admit."

"Who?"

"Galen Erso."

Tarkin sighed. If Thrawn was correct, this wasn't the _first_ time Galen Erso had been a problem for the Death Star. "How do you mean?"

"I have no concrete proof. He answered no questions untruthfully, and neither did his staff, but the rest of his staff was surprised by my presence on Eadu. Doctor Erso was not."

Tarkin rubbed at his chin. "From what my spies inside the Eadu facility tell me, Krennic is fond of surprise inspections and unnecessary executions when his mood is in the wrong place. Perhaps Doctor Erso simply took your visit as nothing out of the ordinary."

Thrawn nodded. "It is a possibility, Governor, and one I took into consideration. Nonetheless, I believe Doctor Erso requires a bit more of an eye on him. If I am correct and he is the source of the sabotage, then this will not be the last attempt."

Tarkin retrieved his datapad and marked Thrawn's recommendation down. "I agree to nothing at this stage, but your recommendation is noted, Admiral. Tighter security on Erso cannot be accomplished without making Krennic aware, for the time being. A rotation of non-essential personnel is due in a month, I'll be sure to vet his men myself."

"May I suggest Colonel Yularen, Governor? Being in charge of ISB, he should be in a prime position to select only those loyal to the Empire, neither to Director Krennic nor Doctor Erso."

Tarkin nodded. "I'll take that under advisement, Admiral." Tarkin stood and adjusted his uniform. "Perhaps at the next security council meeting, I can ask the Emperor to replace Krennic with you, instead. That white uniform would suit you more than it does that waste of space."

Thrawn stood. "I respect your suggestion, Governor, but I prefer my current position. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a personal matter to take care of."

"Of course. Thank you for your assistance in this delicate matter, Admiral Thrawn."

"It has been my honor, Governor Tarkin."

* * *

Krennic waited for the alien and the Moff to return and instead only Tarkin rejoined him on the bridge. Thrawn was nowhere to be seen, and in all honesty, Krennic preferred that. He didn't speak right away, and instead waited for Tarkin to make the first move. "Is there anything else, Director Krennic?"

"Is there anything you require of _me_ , Governor Tarkin?"

Tarkin shook his head. "Now that this matter with the saboteur is dealt with, you're free to return to your ship, as I shall return to Sentinel Base. Commander Thrawn is already on his way back to his vessel. Everything here appears to be wrapped up in as neat a bow as possible and construction crews will return to work as soon as possible. No real time on the weapon's construction has been lost."

Krennic felt a desire to disagree, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "Then I'll take my leave, Governor."

Krennic turned and left the _Executrix_ 's bridge and prayed to whatever Force the Jedi of old believed in that he would never need to see Thrawn again.

* * *

The worker breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't felt since the charge detonated on the Death Star. He was far enough away that he was truly out of danger. He glanced around the shuttle at the rest of his new crew. Not workers, he'd been rotated into the technician crew. He didn't entirely understand _why_ , because he only had a few months training in that department, but he figured the Star Destroyer he was being ordered to was either in desperate need or just wasn't as important to the Empire as the captain thought it was.

The shuttle came to a stop and the boarding ramp lowered. The worker - now technician - stood with the rest of his crew and filed down the ramp into the hangar. There stood three officers, two commanders and an admiral.

The admiral spoke. "Welcome aboard the _Chimaera_. This is Commander Faro," he waved to one of the commanders, a woman, "the captain of this vessel. Commander Vanto," he waved to the other commander, "and I am Admiral Thrawn."

The technician couldn't keep himself from looking at the alien's piercing red eyes and blue skin. How had a nonhuman actually made _admiral_? The idea was mind boggling. But this was not the only thing the technician noticed.

Those piercing red eyes were staring straight at _him_.


End file.
